Two Side
by Alta Sky
Summary: Mereka berbeda, bertolak belakang, bagai kutub berbeda arah, sejalan namun berkebalikan, seperti bunga lycoris merah–menakutkan dan indah di saat yang bersama. Menjalani satu kehidupan dengan perasaan, tindakan, dan lingkungan yang berbeda. Haise Sasaki Kaneki Ken. / "Ujian Universitas Kamii tidak mudah, loh." / "Iya, itu Mutsuki. Sana jawab, Kaneki." / slight KaneTouka & HaiSuki /


Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Warning! OOC, EYD kacau (mungkin masih), Typo(s), Slight KaneToka, Slight HaiSuki, dan lain-lain.

Genre : Friendship, General

Character : Haise Sasaki/Kaneki Ken

"Two Side" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

Kaneki Ken dan Haise Sasaki adalah 2 kutub yang berbeda–mereka bertolak belakang, tidak akan bisa sejalan. Jika Haise adalah seorang yang _friendly_ dan _easy-going_, maka Kaneki–yang sekarang, adalah pribadi yang _mid-psychopath_ dan _no mercy_. Haise berpihak pada manusia, _investigator rank_ 1 di CCG, menghunuskan senjata pada _ghoul _yang seenak jidatnya memakan manusia. Kaneki berusaha melindungi teman-teman _ghoul_-nya macam Toka dan Hinami, menghindari sikap gila manusia yang memburu _ghoul_ tanpa pandang bulu meski _ghoul_ baik seperti Fueguchi Hinami sekalipun.

Bagi Kaneki, _doves_ ada di urutan pertama dalam daftar sesuatu yang ingin dimusnahkannya.

Bagi Haise, _ghouls_ adalah mahluk yang harus dipukul mundur keberadaannya, bahkan dihapuskan.

Tapi mereka berdua ada dalam satu tubuh. Dua pribadi yang menempati satu tempat, namun hidup dan perasaan juga sikap yang berbeda. Haise tidak mengerti alasan ia sangat menyukai kopi dari kafe itu, alasan mengapa perasaannya tercampur aduk saat ujung lidah mengecap rasa pahit kopi. Kaneki tidak tahu kenapa kadang bisa menyenangkan juga bersama skuad bodoh itu dan ingin melindunginya malahan. Mereka satu namun berbeda, sama tapi bertolak belakang, seperti setangkai bunga lycoris _scarlet_, indah dan menakutkan di saat yang sama.

Mereka saling berbagi tempat dalam pahitnya dunia. Ada kalanya di mana Kaneki Ken ingin lepas kendali dan kabur dari CCG, menemui beberapa orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan di kehidupan lamanya, membantai balik para _doves_. Kekuatannya sekarang jauh lebih gila dari yang dulu, ia tahu ia bisa, ia yakin dia mampu. Tapi ia sadar. Haise juga punya kehidupan, di dalam biosfer ini, dia punya keluarga sendiri–yang menurutnya adalah bawahannya dan Akira juga Kishou. Ibaratnya, mereka adalah Toka dan yang lainnya bagi Kaneki Ken. Ia sendiri juga tidak akan membantah kalau dinyatakan cukup senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi tidak sebahagia waktu ia masih di Anteiku–tentu saja.

"Kaneki–kumohon, tahan … jangan … mengusikku untuk sekarang."

Perut bergemuruh lapar, pikiran meronta-ronta liar dan brutal. Haise Sasaki menghela napas, berdebat dan bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk sekarang, ia benar-benar ingin Kaneki tidak menganggu-nya dulu–ia ada rapat sehabis ini dengan sepasang insan tertinggi di CCG, Mado Akira dan Arima Kishou, yang notabenya adalah _senior_-nya. Oh–'orang tua'-nya juga.

"**Oh, baiklah, tentu saja. Sehabis itu, aku akan mengambil alih dan pergi ke kafe–kalau bisa, sekalian makan. Sialan," **suara Kaneki terngiang, bisa terdengar kalau lelaki itu sudah agak tidak sabar dan kesal. karena ulah Haise sendiri. Kemudian seolah pribadi yang satunya lagi hilang, lelah menggangu Haise. Ia sendiri diam-diam bersyukur, karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Meski dalam keadaan perut lapar, ia tetap harus menemui atasannya.

Haise berangkat dengan setelan jas putih-nya seperti biasa. Perutnya lapar, dan itu benar-benar menganggunya. Mau bagaimanapun, dia itu _mid-ghoul_. Baik ia sendiri maupun Kaneki, sama-sama satu spesies. Ia butuh daging manusia– … ah … ingin makan seorang gadis saja … bagaimana jika gadis yang semalam dilihatnya di toko buku? Aromanya memabukan. Daging … ah–oke, _stop_. Hentikan permikiran tentang daging itu jika ia tak ingin dieksekusi di tempat karena lepas kendali.

"Haise. Kau terlihat tidak begitu sehat," ungkap Akira seusai rapat, dengan tautan di kedua alisnya, menyatakan kebingungan. Haise tertawa paksa, menjawab tidak apa-apa, bahwa ia terlalu larut bergadang semalam. Akira mengangguk paham, meninggalkan pesan bahwa Haise seharusnya menjaga dirinya sendiri. Haise berterima kasih.

"_**Well**_**–**_**I**__**think it's my time now**_**."**

Haise kehilangan _momentum_, tubuh limbung beberapa saat dan hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika Toru Mutsuki tidak di sana dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Ehm … kau tidak apa?"

Kaneki mengulum senyum tipis, _Err … namanya siapa, ya? Bawahan Haise, 'kan, dia ini … _etto_ … Misaki? Miki–ah, bukan, itu Mutsuki._

"**Iya itu Mu-**_**chan**_**, sana jawab."**

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mutsuki," ia melambaikan tangannya, "Ah–aku harus pergi dulu, oke?"

Mutsuki mengangguk patuh, "Hati-hati!" ucapnya, sedikit berteriak. Wew, gadis ini tidak begitu ada bedanya dengan Hinami yang kemiripan mereka sebelas-duabelas. Kaneki tidak bohong jika ia bersemangat untuk menuju Kafe Re. Oh–lagipula, perutnya memang sudah sangat lapar. Jadi sehabis minum kopi, lebih baik ia segera berburu. Apakah ia perlu berburu untuk Toka juga, kah … ? Oh ya, omong-omong Toka …

Kaneki harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, membuka ponselnya, dan melihat tanggal. Oke.

_Klining–!_

Dentingan bel yang ada di atas pintu masuk kafe selalu menjadi irama menyenangkan tersendiri bagi Toka. Gadis yang memiliki mahkota berwarna _navy blue_ itu, sambil memegang nampan, berkata pada seseorang yang baru saja datang, "Selamat datang–" Toka akui ia terkejut saat melihat Haise Sasaki sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ekspresi-nya tenang dan lembut–biasanya juga lembut, sih, tapi kekanakan. Tidak sedewasa dan … uhuk–Toka merasa melihat orang yang berbeda, seperti … orang yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Oh–Toka-_chan_," Kaneki bergumam. Toka tidak terkejut, ia memang memberitahukan namanya tempo hari karena lelaki bersurai catur itu bertanya. Kaneki tersenyum senang, menatap pupil biru tua yang mendadak membelalak. "Ya? Oh–maaf," sang gadis mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ada kejujuran yang keluar namun wajah menunjukan, Toka merona hingga ke telinga–sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman yang sangat _familiar_ itu? "Itu, meja …" Toka menunjuk salah satu meja yang ada di sudut kafe, paling dekat dengan rak buku–tempat kesukaan Kaneki maupun Haise.

Kaneki mengangguk, duduk di sana. Memesan kopi seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda, ada _coffee art neko_ di sana, padahal Kaneki tak memesannya. Yah sudahlah, toh ia sendiri tak keberatan, malahan senang sekali. Sudah lama tidak melihat ini. Ia menyukai bagaimana kreasi Toka yang selalu bisa dituangkan dengan baik di atas kopi. Lonceng kafe berdenting lagi, atensi Kaneki beralih pada pintu, dan tampak gadis sekitar berumur 15 atau 16 tahunan bersurai _brunette_ cerah yang panjangnya sepunggung.

"Oh, Hinami. Kau sudah kembali … huh–Ayato?" Toka mengerjap kaget melihat adiknya tersebut. Hinami cengir, "Apa aku berkunjung di waktu yang tepat? Aku sehabis dari membeli buku ke-12 Takatsuki Sen, lalu tidak sengaja bertemu Ayato-_niichan_–"

"Hentikan panggilan itu,"

"Aww, Ayato-_niichan_ gak imut," Hinami terkekeh, entah sejak kapan bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang dulu sempat menjadi biang masalah itu sekarang terasa menyenangkan. Setidaknya Kirishima Ayato tidak brengsek sekarang. Dari balik mejanya, Kaneki terkejut, tapi mengukir senyum tipis setelahnya. Benar-benar, deh … ia rindu pada semua orang. _Hinami-_chan_ sudah dewasa, ya …_

"Pft … _'Ayato-_niichan_'_ …"

Ayato bersin, menoleh kanan-kiri dengan bingung. Kaneki lempar batu sembunyi tangan–pura-pura tidak tahu alasan si pemuda tanggung terbersin.

Mata Hinami dan miliknya tak sengaja bertukar pandang, Kaneki masih setia dengan senyum tipisnya sambil melambai tangan kecil pada Hinami, dan gadis itu juga membalas tersenyum. Kaneki sengaja mengambil buku dengan penulis-nya adalah Takatsuki Sen, dengan judul yang sebenarnya sudah pernah ia baca–telur kambing hitam.

Hinami mendatanginya tanpa pikir panjang. Toka hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, mengajak Ayato membantunya membuat kopi dan melayani pelanggan. Tadinya pemuda itu sempat protes, tapi ia urung melihat bukan waktu yang pas–apalagi ada Haise Sasaki di sini, yang ia ketahui adalah Kaneki Ken yang ingatannya telah kabur.

"Nama _Nii-chan_ siapa? _Nii-chan_ suka buku Takatsuki Sen?"

Hinami bertanya. Kaneki bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi pada akhirnya ia berbicara juga, "Haise. Haise Sasaki. Iya, buku-bukunya terbilang bagus."

Hinami menjadi dekat dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama. Ayato melirik dari sudut matanya, menghela napas, _Ya sudah, biarlah_. Dan Kaneki maupun Hinami serasa kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Cangkir putih yang tadinya berisi kopi sudah tandas. Kaneki membayar, memberikan Toka gantungan kelinci–sebagai ganti _coffee art_, katanya, dan hadiah ulang tahun. Gadis itu tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa, terutama karena hari ini ulang tahunnya dan baginya, Haise yang mengucapkannya. Ia tidak ingat pernah memberitahu Haise soal tanggal kelahirannya.

Awalnya, Toka memang ragu kalau itu Haise. Lalu Kaneki mengusap puncak kepala Toka, "Ujian akhir di Universitas Kamii tidak mudah. _Ganbaru_, Toka-_chan_,"

Toka melirih saat sosok itu keluar dari kafe, "Ka … ne … –ki?" ia ingin menangis–entah senang atau sedih atau bagaimana, ah– … terserahlah.

Kaneki mengincar gang-gang sempit untuk mencari mangsa–memastikan tidak banyak orang yang lewat atau bahkan sekalian tidak akan ada orang yang sadar bahwa di sana ada bekas orang mati. Ketemu. Entah siapa, Kaneki langsung menerkam dan memakannya. Ia hanya butuh asupan makanan, setidaknya agar perutnya tidak berkoar-koar minta makan.

Saat malamnya ia kembali ke _apartment_, Haise mengambil alih kesadaran. Mutsuki bertanya kenapa di sudut bibir Haise ada darah, dan _plus_ kenapa Haise terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya, apakah ia habis berkelahi atau bagaimana. Tapi Mutsuki menyatakan pendapat lagi, jika berkelahi kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu hidup seperti orang yang baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya. Haise tertawa garing sesudah mati kutu, _Kaneki sialan. _

"Ah, ya … ini, tadi ada sedikit keributan dan aku kena imbasnya. 'Masa, sih, aku terlihat lebih segar?"

Mutsuki percaya saja, entah Haise harus senang karena gadis itu polos dan naif, atau sebaliknya, ia harus merasa memperhatikannya senantiasa karena artinya Mutsuki akan mudah ditipu orang dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Shirazu, Urie, dan Saiko membuat keributan seperti biasanya di dalam _apart_. Sekali lagi _part two_, Haise tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak atas pilihan Kaneki yang memakan manusia. Ia sungguh merasa jauh lebih baik, sebenarnya.

"_Nee_ … lihat, lihat! Bintang jatuh!" Mutsuki berteriak dari beranda, Haise segera mendatanginya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu begitu antusias–karena setahunya, Mutsuki selalu terlihat tertekan akan lingkungannya dan tak pernah se-senang ini. Senang banget kayaknya.

Mutsuki menutup mata cepat-cepat hingga ada kerutan di dahinya–agak imut kalau menurut Haise, Mutsuki juga menautkan jemari-jemarinya sendiri, menundukan kepalanya. Singkatnya, berdoa karena ada bintang jatuh. Haise tak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu, sih … seperti permohonan yang akan terwujud jika ada bintang jatuh. Tapi … boleh, 'kan … kalau ia memohon ingin seperti ini terus? Ia tahu ia egois, karena ia mengerti bahwa Kaneki pun ingin kehidupannya kembali.

"Sassan, tidak membuat permohonan?"

Yah, panggilan akrab yang diajarkan Shirazu. Bolehlah ya.

"Sudah, kok. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku … hanya menginginkan kalau kita bisa seperti ini terus," menatap bintang berkelip di langit, Mutsuki mengulum senyum tipis.

"**Aku tidak mau kau jadian dengannya."**

_Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin–_

"**Jangan **_**in denial**_**. Naksir tinggal ngomong saja–"**

_Astaga, Kaneki!_

"**Yah … kesampingkan itu. Dan … kurasa permohonanmu tidak salah. Begini saja juga sudah boleh. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam dengan teman-temanku, maka itu akan jadi akhir dari Haise Sasaki. Aku ingatkan saja," **di kepalanya, Haise bisa membayangkan Kaneki mendengus dengan sorot mata yang nyalang. Tentu saja itu serius. Kaneki Ken tipe orang yang akan melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri sekalipun, dan siapapun yang mengambil tempatnya–maka tak ada ampunan yang akan diberikan. Tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan Haise Sasaki, bukan?

Untuk Shirazu dan Urie yang selalu merepotkannya, mengundang diri untuk dibunuh _ghoul_ seperti Torso, yang selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri, terutama Urie yang sangat pembangkang, bahkan pemuda itu sempat mengatai Haise _ghoul_ hanya karena digantinya pemimpin grup. Atau bagaimana Toru Mutsuki yang menaiki sebuah _taxi_ atas naluri-nya bahwa supir-nya adalah Torso, dan karena gadis itu benar, ia berakhir terluka parah karena tidak bisa menggunakan kagune-nya.

Tapi, Haise tetap datang menyelamatkan mereka. Rela menghilangkan sisi manusianya, membiarkan paduan antara kekuatan dan amukan Kaneki di dalam dirinya–jujur, itu murni setengah dirinya setengah Kaneki karena berani menyentuh skuadnya. Kalau Urie mengatainya seperti itu, ia tak keberatan–ia juga tahu Urie Kuki hanya sedang kesal saat itu. Melihat Shirazu langsung menghantamnya dengan tendangan dan Mutsuki dengan tegas menyuruh Urie meminta maaf, Haise merasa senang. _Monster_ pun punya teman … artinya, 'kan? Dan _well_, ia dan Kaneki berakhir diringkus oleh anggota CCG, dan ditembak oleh Mado Akira–atas alasan menenangkan _ghoul rated SS_ yang lepas kendali.

"**Kenapa kau diam?"**

Haise terkekeh, membuat Mutsuki bingung. _Tenang saja. Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu, kok. Kaneki Ken. _Kaneki tidak muncul lagi dalam kepalanya. Mungkin sedang tidak ingin menganggunya, atau ingin istirahat–Haise tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi yang jelas, di kepalanya … ada siluet lelaki bersurai putih yang tersenyum lembut. Ia mengacak-acak surai hitam pendek sang gadis, lalu menjawabnya dengan tidak apa-apa karena hanya mengingat sesuatu yang lucu. _Yah, baiklah, biar begini terus …_

Sama namun berbeda, satu tapi terpisah, dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang, menjalani kehidupan yang sama bertolak belakangnya. Tapi tidak masalah. Mereka sudah bisa mengatur hal ini. Jadi, biarlah seperti ini. Jangan sampai ada yang membuat semuanya porak poranda kembali. Satu tapi berbeda. Unik, bukan?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

_Review_, _guys_?


End file.
